Blue Raven
by Kittyleaf
Summary: Amy comes to New York City to make a new life. She meets some new friends and is waiting for the right moment to show them her other side, if ever. Her decision will have to be quick though, as they protect their home from ninjas and... alien robots? Rated T because I'm insane. Future OCxCasey, maybe even some OCxDonatello and OCxMichelangelo. Cover still in progress.
1. Prologue

**Unfortunately this is short and I'm sorry for that, but the next chapter is like, a page and a half or so.**

**I do not own TMNT or the mysterious fandom Amy comes from -w- if you want to, send in your guesses via Reviews or PMs ^-^**

* * *

I closed my eyes as I let the familiar green light flash over my body and the cold consume my skin. I opened my eyes, and looked in the mirror. The neon orange hair I had grown used to had replaced my usual dark blue hair. My clothes had inverted, and I glowed slightly. I took a deep breath, and slowly flew out the window with my most precious things in the bag I carried. I hovered over my city, suddenly starting to regret this.

"But it's better this way," I said to myself. I was surprised to hear my voice crack. I shook my head, and started to speed up, leaving behind everything I grew to love.

I just hope I'm not making a big mistake. New York City, here I come.

* * *

**Again I'm sorry this is so short, but I promise the next chapters are longer.**

**Please R&amp;R ^-^**

**~ Kittyleaf**


	2. Chapter 1: Getting Started

**I do not own TMNT or Amy's original fandom. I only own Codi, Storm, Amy, Kitti, Masami, and Mr. Satoya(who might not pop up as often from here on out).**

* * *

Two weeks ago I left everything I loved behind me. My home, my family, my friends… my boyfriend. Even though I'm trying to convince myself that he'll understand why I left, I couldn't help but feel guilty.

The old Amy Sapphire would've just scoffed, talked with Dipper, and go on with her life as if nothing happened. My heart sinks as I think of my pet turtle. I hope my family takes good care of him.

It was nighttime over New York, and I slowly flew down before landing in an alleyway and I let a green flash of light turn my clothes, hair, and eyes revert to their original state. Instead of a black shirt with purple sleeves, denim jeans, and white/green shoes, I wore a white shirt with green sleeves, khaki shorts, and black shoes with a red stripe down the sides. My neon orange hair turned to a dark blue, and my once purple eyes turned red.

I left the alleyway and wandered around, mostly asking people for directions to the nearest hotel. I finally reached it and got myself a room. I literally collapsed into bed when I reached it, and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning was busy. I had signed up for school at Roosevelt High. I also managed to get an apartment easily, since I had an ability to… persuade people. I knew I was off to a bad start with making a new life, but I tried not to dwell on it.

The apartment was small, but suitable to live in. It had one bedroom, one bathroom, a small kitchen and dining area, and a slightly larger living room. Until I could get a job to raise enough money to buy some new clothes and other things, I'd have to deal.

The rest of the day was spent getting the apartment set up, and looking for jobs. I ruled out anything too weird or complex, and in the end I was stuck with either working at a pet store or at a coffee shop. Either would've been fine with me, but a few of the pet stores paid better than the coffee shops, which surprised me a bit.

I walked into the pet store I had decided to work at - Satoya's Pet Store. Not very original, but I'm not one to complain. A girl was sitting at the counter when I walked in. She had long black hair and wore mostly red clothes. I wasn't sure if she would be a likely friend or not.

"Uhm, hello?" I asked the girl, and she turned her attention to me. "My name is Amy Sapphire, I'm here for a job interview. The girl broke into a grin.

"Welcome!" she greeted. "Honestly I hope you get the job, since I'm usually the only one who worked here," She blushed a bit. "Come on, I'll go take you to my dad." She stood up and lead me to an office. "Hey, Dad!" she said into the door. "Amy Sapphire's here for a job interview."

I heard some rustling, and the door opened to reveal a plump man. He smiled at me.

"Welcome to my pet store, Miss Sapphire!" he greeted me. We shook hands, and Mr. Satoya introduced his daughter as Masami. He interviewed me a bit, and then gave me a paper name tag until I could get an official one like Masami's. I spent most of the rest of the day at the counter with Mas', and we got talking quite a bit. The occasional customer came in, but they mostly bought pet supplies.

* * *

"So you named him Dipper… why?" Masami giggled. I grinned and was about to answer when the door swung open, and Masami squealed.

"Delivery," said the girl at the entrance to the store glumly. Her hair was in a french braid, and her jeans were ripped in places. She was chewing bubblegum, had a red and white striped shirt on, and had pizza in her hands. "I hope you know that my boss doesn't like the fact that you invite me here on the job," she told Mas.

The girl in question smiled sheepishly. "Sorry!" I watched the exchange when Masami suddenly gasped, grabbed my hand, and dragged me over to the girl. "Amy, meet my best friend, Kitti!"

"That's Kitti with an 'i'," Kitti added. "And you can call me Wolf."

I raised an eyebrow at this. "'Wolf?'" I questioned. She shrugged.

"Sounds cool." I grinned at this.

"I think we're going to get along very well, 'Wolf,'" I told her, and we shook hands.

"Now that you know each other, let's dig in!" Masami said, snatching up the pizza and taking it over to the counter.

"Are we even allowed to have food in here?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "My dad doesn't seem to mind, as long as we don't make a mess."

At this, Kitti rolled her eyes. "Like that's gonna be a problem," she muttered.

As the sun faded, we ate our pizza and shared some stories. I found out that Kitti had moved here on her own from Ohio after her mother died. She got a job at Antonio's Pizza and had an apartment a few blocks away from mine. I told her part of my story, too, excluding exactly where I lived and all the… complications.

It seemed like only a few minutes had passed, but before we knew it, it was nighttime and Kitti was leaving. Masami was closing up shop, so I had left with Kitti.

"You've signed up for school, right?" Kitti asked me. I nodded.

"I'm going to RHS as a sophomore tomorrow," I said.

"Sweet, us too!" Kitti fist-bumped me, and we kept on walking until we went our separate ways.

Not a bad first day.

* * *

**So how was it? I messed around with the paragraph format a bit, so if it's hard to read, just let me know and I'll fix it up.**

**Also, feel free to send in your guesses for which fandom Amy was originally from!**

**Please R&amp;R! ~ Kittyleaf**


	3. Chapter 2: Roosevelt High

**I do not own TMNT or Amy's fandom. I do, however, own Codi, Amy, Kitti, and Masami.**

* * *

I woke up as an alarm clock went off. I rolled over and turned it off, probably a bit too hard. I've been on a two-week journey and let me tell you, I'm not a morning person. The only reason I even have an alarm clock was due to some foraging in the dump, which I don't ever want to do again. I felt like someone was watching me. Plus, it reeked.

I sighed when I remembered that today was my first day at school. I got up and got dressed, then grabbed my bag and headed out. I spotted Kit on the sidewalk a ways ahead, and I sprinted to catch up with her.

"Hey Wolf!" I greeted. Kitti looked at me and smiled.

"Hi, Amy. Ready for your first day at Roosevelt High?" she elbowed me jokingly.

"Eh, can't be worse than my old school," I shrugged. The brunette just laughed, and we walked the rest of the way.

We were just about to enter when a yelp rang out. I snapped my head to the direction it came from. Two girls were against the wall, one holding the other one.

"Aw, listen to loner girl cry!" she taunted. "No wonder your only friends don't speak to you!" I narrowed my eyes. Kitti, who noticed me stiffen, put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't interfere with Monica," she whispered into my ear. "You're already vulnerable since you're new here, you don't need to make enemies with her on your first day."

"How can you sit by and let her do this?" I asked her. Kitti just looked at me sadly. "I'm going in." I pulled out of Kitti's grip and marched up to the two girls. "Hey!"

The one with caramel hair, who I assumed was Monica, glared at me coldly. "Who are you?"

"Let her go," I said, ignoring her question. "Before I make you." She just laughed, and the black-haired girl shook her head at me with wide eyes.

"You must be new here," she said. "Listen up." She poked a finger at my chest and out of instinct I grabbed it and squeezed it. Hard. She gasped.

"You listen up. No one so much as lays a finger on me until we're on friendly grounds. You don't want to see me angry." I let my frustration show in eyes, letting them glow a dim red. "Now let her go."

She obliged, and I let go of her finger, which she clutched in her other hand. "This isn't the last you'll see of me!" She hissed to both of us. And with that, she ran off.

I looked over to the raven-haired girl. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

It took a few moments for her to respond, but she finally nodded. "W-why did you do that?"

"I don't like bullies. Simple as that," I replied with a shrug. "By the way, my name's Amy, what's yours?" I held out a hand and she flinched away a bit, earning a slight frown from me.

"Codi. And Monica's gonna have your hide for what you just did," she warned me.

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard that," I chuckled, trailing off. The bell rang. "Shoot. I gotta go, see you later, maybe?" I asked her, and she nodded. I ran back to Kitti, who had found Masami and was talking to her. They sent me solemn looks.

"Why are you looking at me like I'm about to drop dead?" I asked, confused.

"You may as well be," Masami said. "Monica doesn't drop a fight until she wins."

"Neither do I," I said, looking down at my feet. Already, I was starting to be reminded of home.

After that, we hurried off to class. My friends showed me to my homeroom, and I chose a seat close to the window. Our teacher came in, introduced me to the class, and we continued with the lesson. I tried to pick up on it as much as I could, and thankfully I understood bits and pieces of it.

After my lessons, Lunch came and went by fast, although several eyes were peering at me. I supposed that word broke out about my confrontation with Monica that morning, or perhaps that new faces were easy to spot.

The rest of the day was spent in class, trying to focus on the teachers with other classmates watching me. I was fed up with it, but they weren't doing much wrong, so there really wasn't anything I could do except ignore it and hope the attention subsides.

School soon ended, and I came across Codi on my way out. "Hey Codi," I greeted her. She smiled at me. I noticed that her eyes were a gold-like color. I was interested in them, but who am I, the girl with red eyes, to judge?

"Hi, Amy. I forgot to thank you this morning, for standing up for me," She said. "So, thank you!"

"Hey, no problem! As I said before, bullies and I don't mix." I spotted Kitti and Masami talking to a few other girls a ways down. "Hey, you know Kitti and Masami, right?" I asked, pointing to my friends. Codi nodded.

"Yeah, we pass by every now and then. I don't really interact with people much, I prefer animals." I nodded in understanding. "I see them hang out at Satoya's every now and then, though." Something clicked in my head and I grinned.

"Actually, I got a job there yesterday," I told her.

"Nice!" Codi gave me another smile. "Masami's dad's pet store is probably the best in New York."

"That so, huh?" I asked. Well, no wonder the pay's so good.

We got lost in conversation for a while, but then Codi ran off, saying that if she didn't hurry up she'd have some trouble. I found that to be somewhat suspicious, but I didn't question it.

"Amy. Aaaamy. AMY!" I jumped as Mas yelled to catch my attention.

"Sorry, I zoned out a bit. What is it?" I noticed another girl with them, this one a red-head.

"Amy, this is another friend of ours," Kitti spoke up. "This is April." I smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you, April!" I said, shaking her hand.

"You, too. I heard you stood up to Monica this morning. Very bold." I nodded. April seemed a little withdrawn, though. Her blue eyes seemed somewhat sad.

We all got to talking until April said that she had to go. After she was out of earshot, I turned to my new friends.

"I know I just met her, but did she seem, you know," I trailed off.

Mas nodded. "Her dad was kidnapped a few days back. She was with him when it happened, but she claimed that robot aliens did it," Kitti explained. "Now she's living with her aunt until her dad gets back." I nodded, silently understanding April's pain.

Kitti looked at her watch and sighed. "Well, I gotta get going, guys. Pizza isn't gonna deliver itself."

After that, Masami grabbed my hand. "And my dad's pet store opens in about an hour, leaving us some time to work on homework before getting to work," she said as she dragged me towards her house.

"Ehm, Mas?" I spoke up. "My apartment is the other way."

"Oh, right." Masami grinned sheepishly and let go of my hand. "See you in an hour!"

I waved goodbye before heading home. Once there, I got started on my homework, and afterwards started writing out a plan for my next few weeks getting ready to fully move into New York City.

Another thing was on my mind. Did I trust my new, small circle of friends? Could I trust them enough in the future to reveal my other half?

I thought I wanted to get rid of that orange-haired menace. I guess I still don't know for sure.

* * *

**Hi again! Another chapter. Amy meets Codi and April, along with one of the bullies of Roosevelt High! It's just a matter of time before stories intercept, Codi and Storm disappear, and Amy discovers the sewer-dwelling heroes of NYC.**

**Please R&amp;R, and feel free to send in your guesses to what Amy's previous fandom was. I know I'm either being extremely vague or extremely obvious, but whichever one you think, It way actually be a while before it's actually revealed. Just a heads up.**

**Also, I'm trying to figure out how far I should go into this story before having Amy, Codi, and Storm connect into a single story. Kitti and Masami would probably come in much later, either at the end of Season 1 or the beginning of Season 2.**

**Monica: Hey! You forgot me in the disclaimer.**

**No, you're a free jerk.**

**Amy: *snorts***

**... That was just plain weird.**

**~ Kittyleaf**


End file.
